Who Pulled the Trigger?
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: Jonathan Lavrey as been found dead shot in the heart. Who pulled the trigger? Maggie is arressted and it's up to Bianca and her family to prove that Maggie is innoncent. This takes place during the Jonahtan abusing Maggie storyline.
1. Author's Note

I have had this story posted under another pen name Miranda Montgomery. I haven't gotten the reviews that I wanted underthe pen name so I decided to delate the account and repost the stories as writtten under this pen name. 


	2. The Arrestt

**Title:** _Who killed Jonathan Levrey?_

**Summary:** _Jonathan Levrey had been found dead. Who had the nerve to finally end the life of a malicious abuser. All the leads lead to Maggie. But don't count on this young woman's life in prison quite yet. The real killer will be an true shocker._

**Author's Note:** _I in no way own any of the characters of All My Children; Angie Nixon and ABC have sole copy write. This is a pure fan fiction; so treat it as it is._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE ARREST**

"Did you kill Jonathan?" Bianca looked Maggie straight in the eye as they sat eye to eye. Maggie was on the couch facing Bianca who was sitting on the coffee table. "Don't be afraid Maggie; it's just you and me. I will protect you no matter what." She took Maggie's hands into her and brought them up to her lips and kissed them gently. She brought their hands back down so that she could stare into Maggie's eyes again. "I need to know the truth Maggie."

Before Maggie could speak Miranda's crying came out of the hallway where the bedrooms were located. 1 "I'll go get her." She said pulling away from the moment. Away from the truth. Away from Bianca. She got to her feet slowly and bent and kissed the top of Bianca's head before heading towards Miranda's room.

Bianca watched her best friend leave the room. _Did you kill Jonathan to protect me Maggie? Are you trying to be my protector by ending your own life? Please God don't let Maggie be the one who killed Jonathan. If she is please don't let her end up in prison for the rest of her life._

Maggie's cooing voice came over the baby com. Bianca wiped the tears that came to her eyes at the sound of her best friend's voice as she took care of Miranda. She moved to sit on the couch as she picked up the com and held it in her lap as she flashed back to every moment of her friendship with Maggie Stone.

**_Line Break #1_**

**PRIME SUSPECT:**

_Maggie Stone_

**KEY SUSPECTS:**

_Bianca Montgomery_

_Kendall Hart_

_Jackson Montgomery_

_Erica Kane_

_Loraine Watson_

_David Haywood_

_Greenlee Levrey_

_Reggie Montgomery_

"Am I forgetting anyone?" Aidan turned to look at a grief stricken Tad.

Tad shook his head. "Out of all the people we **KNOW** who hold a grudge against Jonathan Levrey you have listed. I can't think of another person that Jonathan had hurt or anger enough to want him dead."

"I wish there were more suspects. That way it **COULDN'T** be anyone listed here." Aidan sighed and dropped the calk. "Look on the bright side. The deeper we dig into Jonathan's past the more suspects we will have. People we **DON'T** know and care about."

"I haven't meet Loraine yet; but from what you, Anita and Maggie have told me I'm sorry that she's even listed on the suspect list." Tad kept looking at each name on the back board in their private eye office. "Every name we have the police have. And I know that no one on the police force are all too happy to have to question and arrest any of these people."2

"What Ryan must be going through. Not only to have his little brother murdered. But thinking that someone that he loves killed him. And every single person on this list has every reason to **WANT** Jonathan dead. But would any of them be bold enough or angry enough too?" 3 Aidan said. "Will Kendall be blamed; but be really protecting the real killer? Who would that be? Bianca again? Or Maggie? Erica? Jackson? Reggie? Greenlee? I don't believe Kendall would risk her life for Loraine; after all Kendall haven't meet the woman."

Tad shook his head. "I think the first person Derek will have to arrest is Maggie. I mean she is the Prime Suspect on **OUR** list. I don't think Derek would miss the abused ex - girlfriend link." He sighed deeply. "Of course Greenlee should be second in line. With Jackson close behind. But without proof that Jonathan drugged Greenlee; I don't really see the link for them even to be on the list as series suspects."

"I don't believe that Maggie would kill Jonathan for beating her and abusing her. She's not that type of person. But with Jonathan prosing as a threat to Bianca and Miranda; I see Maggie taking the steps to protect them. Even killing Jonathan if she had too." Aidan said.

"If Maggie **DID **kill Jonathan; we must make the judge and jury see that it was self defense. We must make sure Maggie doesn't spend more than the original arrest time behind bars." 4 Tad said firmly.

"What if it was pre-meditated?" Aidan said looking straight into Tad's eyes. "Do you have the gust to turn into David Haywood to keep Maggie out of jail?"

Tad swallowed the deep lump in his thoart. "No. If Maggie planned this murder; than she would of course have to serve her time." He firmly shook his head. "But it had to be self defense. Maggie knows that Bianca couldn't survive with her behind bars for thirty years. She knows that she couldn't protect Bianca behind bars."

**_Line Break #2_**

"This arrest I'm the one to make it." Derek sighed deeply as he stood to his feet and gathered his things together.

Ryan walked over to Derek. "I want to be along. I want to be in the room when you question Maggie."

Derek nodded his head. "I knew you would Levrey."

Ryan swallowed the deep lump as the sight of Jonathan's bloody body came into his mind again. 5 "One request through. Make sure that Olivia is in the room also. There is not another lawyer that I want Maggie to have but Olivia." 6 He said as Derek's face came into focus again.

"I wouldn't be any place else Ryan." Olivia said from behind him.

Ryan nodded his head. "Let's get this over with than." He walked past Derek towards the exist.

Derek waved his right hand so his sister could pass him. He nodded to the female officer and the male officer who would be along to arrest Maggie Stone for the murder of Jonathan Levrey. 7

**_Line Break #3_**

Maggie walked back into the living room with a very smiling and wriggling Miranda in her arms. She laughed slightly as Miranda tried to climb out of her arms. "Pretty soon this little one will be walking."

Bianca smiled at the sight of her daughter in her best friend's arms. "Not too soon I hope. I want to enjoy holding my little girl."

Maggie sat on the chair that was closets to the door. "I quite agree with you there Bianca. I enjoy holding this wiggle worm."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Bianca got up and walked to the door. She felt a slight chill as she placed her hand on the door knob. She knew once she opened the door that life would never be the same again. She didn't want to open the door; she wanted to lock it and keep herself, Maggie and Miranda inside the penthouse safe forever.

She opened the door to the sight of Derek, with two police officers, Olivia and Ryan. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Please don't do this." She softly said.

Maggie suddenly laughed at the funny face that Miranda was making at her so she didn't hear Bianca's words. She made a funny face right back at Miranda making the twelve month old baby giggle. "You are such a sweetheart Miranda Mono Montgomery."

Derek walked past Bianca with the two police officer's standing off to the right side. Olivia followered her brother with Ryan close behind her. Bianca shut the door softly and tried to walk calmly after them. But she knew her legs shook and she knew everyone one in the room expect Maggie knew how nervous she was. She knew at the sight of the two police officers with Derek that he planned on arresting Maggie for Jonathan's murder.

Maggie smiling looked up expect Bianca to be standing before her but when she saw Derek and Ryan she knew that she was going to be arrested. She held Miranda closer to her hoping against all hope that wasn't going to be the case. But she read the truth in Bianca's eyes as Bianca knelt down in front of her and placed a shaky hand on her knee. She sighed deeply and looked back into Derek's sad eyes. She kissed Miranda's forehead and handed her over to Bianca. She stood to her feet after Bianca stood back up. "I'm ready."

Derek nodded towards the female officer. "Maggie Stone you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attonary; if you can not offered an attonary than the courts will appoint you one." He said softly as the female officer cuffed Maggie's arms behind her back.

When the female officer turned Maggie around to lead her out of the apartment; Maggie saw the tears falling down Bianca's face. She wanted to tell Bianca that everything would turn out all right. But she didn't really believe that herself. She knew that she would break down if she spoke one word. So she took Derek's advice and kept silent. She was relieved to see that Olivia was by her side.

When Maggie and the two officer's were out in the hallway Derek turned to Ryan and nodded his head out of the apartment. With Olivia ahead of him Ryan left Derek alone with Bianca and Miranda.

"I'm sorry Bianca. But I had to do my job. All the leads so far are pointing too Maggie." Derek stated. "Call Jack and get him to the police station. He'll post Maggie's bail once the hearing comes up. 8 I'll try to make it for today; but it may be to mower." He walked from the apartment and shut the door softly behind him.

Bianca sat down in Maggie's vacated seat and stared in front of her. Her worst nightmare had just come to take place.

**_Line Break #4_**

Jackson rushed into the police station just as Derek was leading Maggie towards the cells. "Derek wait." 9

Derek stopped and waited for Jack to come up to him. "Glad you could make it Jack. What took you so long?"

"Bianca just called me and told me what happened." Jack said. "Was Olivia with Maggie the entire time?"

Derek nodded. He lead Maggie into his office with Jack close behind them. He lead Maggie to the chair that was across from his desk. He very gently helped the young woman sit down. He walked over to sit behind his desk. He saw Jackson stand right behind Maggie's chair with his hands on top of her shoulders. He recalled that was the exact position he was standing at when Kendall was in the same chair for the murder of Michael Cambias.

"When is the bail hearing set for?" Jackson demanded.

"Eight a.m." Derek said.

"Make it sooner." Jackson said.

Derek shook his head. "I tried Jack. I tried to call in a few favors. But the judge has a full docket."

"Not good enough. Maggie shouldn't have to spend **ONE** moment in jail for these bogus chargers." Jack said harshly. "There is not one single **SOLID** proof that Maggie killed Jonathan Levrey. Not one single **SOLID** proof for you to **EVEN** arrest Maggie Stone!"

"I'm sorry Jackson but we found one." Derek said looking first at Maggie than up at Jackson. "We found the gun that killed Jonathan. Maggie's prints are all over it."

Jackson was caught off balance. "Any more prints?"

Derek nodded. "They are very smudged. Maggie's are the first solid prints that we found. We of course are still looking at all the prints. We of course will question** EVERY** one of the prints matches. **ONCE** we make matches."

"Than why brother arresting Maggie than? There have been more people other than Maggie to lay their hands on that gun." Jackson yelled. "You have no right to make an arrest at this time Derek Fry. Why didn't you just pull Maggie in for questioning."

"We had to arrest Maggie for the murder of Jonathan Levrey; Jackson. The D.A. would have thrown the book at us if we hadn't." Derek said looking straight into Maggie's eyes to let her know that his hands were tied. He stood to his feet. "I'm sorry Maggie but I have to put you in your cell right now."

Jackson gently helped Maggie to her feet and took her elbow. "Don't worry Maggie; I'm not going to leave you tonight. I'm going to sit outside your cell all night." He glared at Derek daring him to deny him that.

Derek nodded his head as he walked over to his closed door and opened it. "I'll have a pillow and blanket delivered to you." He walked out of his office to the angry glares of Bianca, Kendall, Erica, Reggie, David, Babe, Krystal 10, Jamie, Tad, Aidan, Anita, Mrytal, Opal, Joe, Ruth, Maria, Olivia, Greenlee, Simone, Brooke, Ethan, Zack.

**_Line Break #5_**

"Don't worry Maggie, I am here now. You will not go through this alone. I promise." Bianca with Miranda in her arms walked over to where Maggie was standing with Jackson by her side.

"Don't worry Bianca; I'm not going to leave Maggie's side tonight. Not until her hearing to mower morning." Jack said tighten his gripe on Maggie's suddenly lifeless form. He pulled her to his side and held her up.

"Time to go." Derek said into the tense silence of the room. He lead the way towards the cells knowing that Jack was right behind him. He held the door to the cell opened as Jack lead Maggie to the sorry of all beds and gently helped her sit down. 11

"You can shut the door Derek. I'm staying right here all night" Jackson not taking his arms from Maggie's shoulder. He pulled her even closer to his chest as he felt her begin to shake.

Derek sighed and shut and locked the cell door. "I'll make sure that a blanket and pillow will be delivered to you Jack later on." 12 He turned to walk away but stopped with the sight of Bianca with Miranda still in her arms glaring at him. "My hands were tied Bianca."

"How dare you do this Derek Fry. How dare you." Bianca whispered tightly through her teeth as she glared at the older man. "This isn't the first time you made a horrible decision to lock up an innocent person. First it was Kendall and now it's Maggie."

"We are going to do our damnist to prove Maggie's innonces. You have my promise on that one Bianca." Derek said loud enough so that Maggie and Jackson could hear. He wanted everyone to understand that HE didn't believe that Maggie killed Jonathan Levrey. That HE didn't believe** ANYONE** on the suspect list had killed Jonathan Levrey. But damn it to hell he had a job to do and if he wanted to continue to do it in the further he **HAD** to arrest Maggie Stone.

Bianca stepped aside so Derek could pass her. Once Derek was away from them and the outside cell was shut she walked closer to the bars. She saw that Maggie's eyes were closed and fresh tears were falling from her eyes. She saw that Jackson had moved his arms so that he could hold Maggie fully into his chest as he allowed the young woman to wept into his chest. He had rested his chin on top of her head and he began to hum a lull a bye that Bianca remembered as one that Jack used to sing to help her sleep when she was just a little girl. She hugged Miranda a little tighter to her as she watched her uncle comfort her best friend.

**_Line Break #6_**

"How dare you allow them to do this to Maggie." Greenlee glared into Ryan's eyes. "Do you honestly believe that Maggie could kill Jonathan? Well do you!" She demanded hotly.

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know what to believe any more Greenlee. My brother is dead. He had been murdered. His murderer could be someone that I love and care about deeply." He ran his fingers through his all ready messed up hair. "I don't know what to believe or who to believe. I don't know who I can really trust anymore."

Kendall walked over to Ryan and suddenly slapped him across his face. "How dare you treat Maggie like this. Why the hell didn't you accuse me of this murder! Do you take sheer pleasure on hurting my sister!" She slapped Ryan again.

Erica pulled Kendall's arm back to her side as her oldest daughter raised it a third time to slap Ryan. "You made a grave mistake Ryan. You will regret this action to the day you die." She said looking straight into Ryan's eyes.

Ryan saw the full **KANE** fury in Erica's eyes and knew that no matter what the out come of this was he had lost a giant piece of Erica's faith in him. "I know what I did was unforgivable. But what if Maggie **DID** kill Jonathan?"

"How dare you say that about Maggie. You know Maggie to well for you to even **THINK **that she killed Jonathan or anyone for that matter." Greenlee stubbornly shook her head.

"If it meant protecting Bianca, she would." Ryan pointed out.

"She didn't follow through on her plan to kill Michael. When it came time for her to step up to bat to protect Bianca; she decided that she wouldn't be able too **BEHIND** bars. So she put gun back into her purse." 13 Kendall pointed out heating. "Maggie knows that she **WILL NOT** be able to protect my sister **BEHIND** bars. Why would she risk her freedom over Jonathan!"

"Why are her prints on the gun that killed my brother!" Ryan demanded hotly. He looked each of the women who were glaring at him straight in the eye. "Her prints. Solid clear as day **PRINTS**!"

The three women looked shocking at each other as the news hit them. They looked back into Ryan's grief stricken face and saw what torture he truly was in.

"Does anyone have Maggie's mother's phone number?" Babe asked into the silence of the room. She looked over at Erica and Kendall in hopes that the two women would answer her.

"Mother?" Kendall shrugged her shoulders.

Erica turned towards David 14 with a questioning look.

"I never meet Gwen Stone before. Maggie never gave a address or a phone number on how to reach her mother." David shook his head. "They never got along well. Maggie said once she and Frankie were eighteen they left home and went their own separate ways."

"Perhaps Bianca knows." Erica said softly touching Kendall's right arm. She looked towards the cells. "When Bianca comes back out here; we will check with her. I don't think any of us should go see Maggie yet. Not until Bianca gives the heads up."

"Thank you for thinking of Maggie's mom; Babe." Kendall tightly nodded her head over towards Babe. She hadn't forgiven Babe for keeping Miranda from Bianca yet; not by a long shot. But she knew that Babe was a good person deep down. She just makes some stupid choices in her life at times. Kendall couldn't very well condemn Babe Carey for that; after all Kendall made stupid choices **MOST** of her adult life.

Jamie was relieved that no one was Babe thrashing at a time like this. He knew that he would have had to take Babe away if they had started in on her. But he really needed to be here for Maggie. He had to make sure Maggie was being taken care of. That he would be by her side all night if she wanted him to be. He looked around at the people who came right down to the police station as soon as the report of Maggie's arrest came over the radio. He couldn't stand doing nothing any longer; he slipped away and headed towards the cell.

Tad watched his son go and was proud of his only son. He knew that Jamie would do everything in his power to prove Maggie's innocence. He looked over at Babe and saw the love and pride shining in her eyes; as she knew that the love of her life would be there for his friend.

"I'm going to get Anna back here for Maggie." David told Krystal and Babe as he glared at Derek as he walked towards one of the desk in the center of the room.

Krystal felt a slight chill rush through her at the name of Anna Devane. David's one true love. The first woman whom David ever gave his heart too. The mother of David's dead daughter; Leonore. "Sounds like a wise plan. You told me that Anna was like Maggie's second mother and all."

David looked Krystal in the eye and nodded. "Yes they bonded the moment they met. That was before Anna and I even gotten married."

"I personally wouldn't mind meeting Anna officially. She left town right after I arrived. I had seen Anna around town; but JR never introduced me to her." Babe said with a slight nod and a frown at the thought of her ex-husband; JR Chandler and the father of her son; Adam Chandler the Third. Whom she had lost custody to just one month ago. She only had three hours supervised visitation rights per week.

**_Line Break #7_**

Jamie stepped to the right side of Bianca and he looked into Maggie's cell. "When has she fallen a sleep?"

"A few minutes ago." Jackson said softly. He was able to very gently lay Maggie length wise on the bed. He gently covered her up with the flimsy blanket but felt the young woman shiver underneath it. "I'm going to tell Derek to bring more blankets for Maggie."

"No need to." Derek said as he walked into the hallway with a pillow and four blanket. "This will keep her warm." He unlocked the door once Bianca and Jamie stepped aside and walked into the cell; leaving the door wide open with the keys inside the lock. 15 He put the pillow and one of the blankets on the only chair in the cell. He handed Jackson one of the extra blankets and unfolded the one in his hands. He gently placed the blanket on top of the original blanket. He watched as Jackson put the other extra blanket on top of the one he placed over the young woman.

Maggie couldn't stop shaking in her sleep. She started to whimper in fright.

Jackson quickly sat back down and placed his right hand on Maggie's back and gently moved his hand down ward for a soothing back rub. Maggie stopped whimpering.

Derek turned and left the cell he shut and locked the door behind him. He turned to Bianca and Jamie's glares. "I'm sorry; but I have to lock the door. It's part of my job." He walked down the hallway and out of the outer cell door once again.

"I guess I don't need to ask how she's holding up." Jamie said softly so not to waken Maggie. "How are you doing Bianca?" He placed a gentle hand on top of Miranda's sleeping head.

"Not good." Bianca said truthfully. "How about you."

"So what do you think, munchkin? You, me, and your mom. A little Left Bank stroll, a little Champs - Elysees. You'll see the artists all set up on the Pont - Neuf. And I'll actually learn how to pronounce those words. Sound like plan?" 16 Maggie's voice echoed through the silence of the cell.

"Not good." Jamie said. He moved so that he could stand behind Bianca so that he could pull her back into his chest. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. He saw that her arms tighten slightly around Miranda's sleeping form. He laid his chin on top of her head as the two friends watched Jackson comfort the sleeping Maggie.

**_Line Break #8_**

"For once let's put our difference aside and solve this mystery. 17 We **MUST** work together to get Maggie out of jail and out of this mess." Zack looked his son straight in the eye.

Ethan nodded his head. "After this is all over and Maggie is free; **THAN** I will destroy you. I will call every Cambias legal mind to help Olivia with Maggie's case."

"Good; and I of course will use every legal mind on my payroll for Maggie also." Zack firmly said.. "Look we wouldn't do much good standing around here waiting for news. How about if we go to your office and start making those calls."

Ethan nodded to Kendall on his way out knowing that she knew that he would be working round the clock for Maggie's freedom. He knew that she would catch up to him later.

"I wouldn't be at the penthouse when you go home." Greenlee said calmly. "I'll be at my dads. You aren't welcome." She turned from her husband and walked over to stand near Reggie who was leaning against the wall with deep anger on his face.

Ryan blinked as Greenlee's meaning came loud and clear. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Sorry just wouldn't cut it." Kendall glared heating at Ryan. "How dare you destroy Bianca and Maggie's lives." She raised her right hand again to slap him.

"You better leave now Ryan. You are in no favor with **ANY** person in this waiting room." Erica said placing a firm hand on Kendall's right arm to stop her daughter from striking Ryan once again.

Ryan looked around the room and saw that every person who cared deeply for Maggie Stone were all glaring daggers at him. He shook his head and turned and walked the lonely trail down the hallway that led out of the Pine Valley police station.

**END CHAPTER**

**FOOTNOTES**

_1Bianca and Maggie never went to Paris with Miranda. They were going too when the pilot suddenly turned on the radio and the news broadcasted announced Jonathan's death._

_2The Private Investigative office that Aidan and Tad are in is the same one that Aidan's been using as his own to find out about Jonathan's past for Greenlee and Kendall._

_3No it's not Edmund who dies as he does on AMC but Jonathan bites the dust._

_4The 'Original" arrest time is just the arrest before the bail hearing._

_5Ryan ends up leaving Greenlee at the motel and goes back to Valley Inn, back to Jonathan. When he walks into Jonathan's room he finds his brother shot to death and stabbed repeating._

_6Jackson isn't D.A. any longer. He works as a corporal lawyer for the Cambias estate. So naturally the criminal lawyer would be Olivia Fry._

_7To arrest a woman their has to be a female officer present there._

_8Although AMC never addressed it but Jackson Montgomery is Maggie Stone's father figure. As much as he is Kendall Hart's._

_9They all ready finger printed and took Maggie's mug shots before beginning to lead the young woman to her cell._

_10Krystal was able to get out of jail for good behavior for a few days. Due to Tad, David and Babe begging on Krystal's behalf. No that's not how it's really done. Usually a person has to serve a year before they could be up for good behavior. But for this story I need Krystal out of jail._

_11When a person is arrested and sent down to the cells they are handcuffed. But for the amount of faith and good well that Derek and the police officers have for Maggie; I stated that she was able to walk down to the cells with just Jackson to support her._

_12 No it's not allowed for NON prisoners to spend the night in the cell. But as stated approve I want the readers to know that the police officers KNEW that Maggie was not dangerous that the only reason why she was even behind bars was to please the D.A._

_13Go back to when the murder mystery of Michael Cambias happened on AMC in 2003 - 2004._

_14Yes everyone is still furious at David, Babe, and Krystal for what they did to Bianca and Miranda. But heck this is a SOAP OPERA after all; no lead characters are in the dog house for long._

_15No it's not allowed to leave keys in cell doors when a police officer is in the cell with a prisoner. Also it's not allowed to leave the cell door wide opened._

_16 Elizabeth Hendrickson final words to Miranda and Bianca; February 24th, 2005._

_17 Yes Zack is planning to take over Cambias from Ethan AND Miranda._


End file.
